marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Student body *** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** **** **** **** ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* *** **** *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* Emma Frost's Penthouse * Items: * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Inside Emma Frost's mind, young Jean Grey is psychically led by the elder Jean Grey to find the Phoenix Force. Jean is greeted by the students of the Xavier Institute as if she were her older self, and is warned by older Jean that she will have to play along and show as few inconsistencies as possible. Suddenly, Wolverine falls from the sky and is caught by Beast: they're both surprised to see Jean as she was supposed to stay in Hong Kong for a while. As discrepancies start to grow, Quentin Quire tries to hit her with a bat, breaking a window in the process. Older Jean explains that Emma Frost is an extremely powerful mutant, so the control over her body can only last so long. Students start attacking Jean, they are stopped by Wolverine, but he quickly realizes she's not "his" Jean, so he turns on her, too. Jean manages to use her telekinesis to throw him against a burning Glob and to sneak in the Institute with other students. As she enters Xorn's classroom, she asks for information about Emma's whereabouts and the Stepford Cuckoos tell her she's off to the Garden Residence with "her husband". She's about to leave to find them, when she's stopped by a huge tangle of metal wires controlled by Magneto, who was impersonating Xorn. Jean has now ALMOST everyone against her, except for Beak and Angel Salvadore, who help her escape. Jean asks why would they help her considering that they are Emma Frost's projections, but they answer that they're "not big on conformity". Approaching the Garden Residence, Jean is paralyzed in terror when she sees a Wild Sentinel approaching, but she's reassured by older Jean that it's all a psychic projection and to get inside the building already. Leaving behind her saviors, she then enters. Inside the Garden Residence, Jean finds Emma and Scott half-naked in the bedroom. Emma informs Scott that she's not the "real" Jean Grey, so he attacks her as older Jean informs her that the "puzzle piece" is close by. Emma tries to scare Jean, but she seems done with her mind tricks. Suddenly, both Jeans hear a sound, like a pulse, coming from Scott's body: it's the flicker of the Phoenix, whom Emma trapped inside him. As young Jean draws near it, Scott's body is shattered and the Phoenix Force enters young Jean Grey, to Emma Frost's disappointment. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * * Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* Emma Frost's Penthouse *** **** ***** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ** Items: * * * | Synopsis2 = | Solicit = PSYCH WAR Part 1 The Phoenix is coming and in its wake – death and destruction! Destined to become the Earth’s host for the fiery entity, Jean is still not prepared for its arrival and the ensuing battle to come. Her only hope, a former host who can prepare and train her telepathic powers, but what cost is Jean willing to pay when Emma Frost, The White Queen, becomes her only salvation and the last line of defense from the world burning? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and art by Mark Bagley! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #29: Iron Fist. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)